Sjabloon:Starblind (Iron Maiden, 2010)
Take my eyes the things I've seen in this world coming to an end My reflection fades, I'm weary of these earthly bones and skin You may pass through me and leave no trace, I have no mortal face Solar winds are whispering, you may hear me call We can shed our skins and swim into the darkened void beyond We will dance among the world that orbit stars that aren't our sun All the oxygen that trapped us in a carbon spider's web Solar winds are whispering, you may hear the sirens of the dead Left the elders to their parley meant to satisfy our lust Leaving Damocles still hanging over all their promised trust Walk away from freedoms offered by their jailers in their cage Step into the light startripping over mortals in their rage Starblind - with sun The stars are one We are the light that brings the end of night Starblind - with sun The stars are one We are, with the Goddess of the sun tonight The preacher loses face with Christ Religion's cruel device is gone Empty flesh and hallow bones Make pacts of love but die alone The crucible of pain will forge The blanks of sin, begin again You are free to choose a life to live Or one that's left to lose Virgins in the teeth of God are meat and drink to feed the damned You may pass through me and I will feel the life that you live less Step into my light startripping, we will rage against the night Walk away from comfort offered by your citizens of death Starblind - with sun The stars are one We are the light that brings the end of night Starblind - with sun The stars are one We're one with the goddess of the sun tonight Take my eyes for what I've seen I will give my sight to you You are free to choose whatever Life to live or life to lose Whatever God, you know He knows you, better than you believe In your once and future grave You'll fall endlessly deceived Look into our face reflected in the moon glow in your eyes Remember you can choose to look but not to see and waste your hours You believe you have the time but I tell you your time is short See your past and future all the same and it cannot be bought Starblind - with sun The stars are one We are the light that brings the end of night Starblind - with sun The stars are one We're one with the Goddess of the sun tonight Take my eyes for what I've seen I will give my sight to you You are free to choose whatever Life to live or life to lose Whatever God you know He knows you better than you believe In your once and future grave You'll fall endlessly deceived The preacher loses face with Christ Religion's cruel device is gone Empty flesh and hollow bones Make pacts of love but die alone The crucible of pain will forge The blanks of sin, begin again You are free to choose a life to live Or one that's left to lose